To Bridge A Strange Gap
by TheKawaiiPatato
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STRICT FMA/DOCTOR WHO FAN FIC. This has, like, 5-8 popular fandoms in it plus some ones that I'm interested in. So pay absolutely no attention to the categories. Little did she know that wishes, insignificant though they may seem, can throw the entire universe into chaos and can even come true. Intrigued yet? Come on in; the insanity is starting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Mmkay basically this isn't a new update. I'm doing some major revisions on this chapter so it makes more sense in general because I was writing the next chapters and going 'k this doesn't make sense' so THIS IS THE FINALIZED CHAPTER. The fandoms involved are FMA, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock, Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter. No Soul Eater. No Ouran Highschool/Fruits Basket. Sorry folks, that was just too crazy. I wanted a plot, and that would prevent me from having one. So sorry for the interruptions, I will attempt to get the next chapter out soon.**

* * *

Bridge the Gap

It takes a strange person to read three different chapters from three different books within about forty minutes, the books in question being Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, along with Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth and Volume 4 of Fullmetal Alchemist. Not to mention reading them at about midnight. With a cat.

A very strange person indeed. But Kiera Riley was a strange girl.

Her floor was littered with books. Tons of books. Along with those books, among the debris of a room which her mother was always telling her to clean, was various collectable junk from the Fandom universe.

There was a collection of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood DVD's in the corner, and the 4th one was missing because it was downstairs in the DVD player. There was a State Alchemist pocket watch hanging from her bedside table, alongside a bag of salt and a replica silver bullet. A broomstick leaned against her bookcase, which was also crammed with books, and two miniature Quidditch teams, along with miniature balls, were frozen in the middle of a Quidditch match, hanging from the ceiling on fishing line. A trident was placed on a wall mount, along with a replica of Riptide in both pen and sword form, both of which were on her desk. A New York Yankees cap was on top of the pen, covering it, her own personal tribute to Percabeth. On the outside of the door to her room was a sign that read 21 Baker St, and on a small hook were her keys, from which hung a sonic screwdriver and a miniature TARDIS, while the inside of her door was hand-painted in the same design. Her walls were plastered with posters from more fandoms then she cared to count, but she wasn't paying attention to that. She was trying to get through the part of Percy Jackson where Rachel throws a hairbrush at Luke/Kronos.

Suddenly, she groaned and dropped her head, causing her forehead to smack into the pages of Harry Potter.

"I think that Rick Riordan, J.K. Rowling, and Hiromu Arakawa are trying to torture me, Crookshanks." She told her orange tabby, who was licking his paw, probably ignoring her. She sighed. She'd named him after Hermione's cat, and he seemed to have taken after the real Crookshanks.

"I mean," she continued as the cat curled up into a ball and tried to sleep, "They present this perfect fictional world, where the characters are all very realistic, and even if the magic, or alchemy, or godly abilities are a bit outlandish, they make sense given the context of the world they've created! Then they publish these stories to kids, and I think that Riordan especially takes sadistic pleasure in torturing his fans. For example, the cliffhanger at the end of Mark of Athena! WHY?!" She vented her frustrations to the inert Crookshanks. "He's such a troll."

"What I want," she told her cat, who was studiously ignoring her, "and it's probably messed up that I want this, but what I want is for them all to coexist in the same universe. Preferably mine. What I mean is that, essentially, the Doctor ACTUALLY EXISTS and would probably destroy some cities that I'm in. And then save them and go to have some chips with Rose or something. Somewhere over in Germany, both Germany and the surrounding area wouldn't exist anymore. Instead, we have Amestris, Creta, Aurego, Xing, and Drachma to take over that area." She drew out her map with her finger, tracing it along her TARDIS patterned comforter. "In New York, we have Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter and the Underworld entrance in San Francisco. Then in Britain, we have Hogwarts… somewhere… and on Twenty-One Baker Street, Sherlock and Watson ARE ACTUALLY THERE. And through pure coincidence, I could run into Sam and Dean. Wouldn't that be something." she sighed, turning over on her back and placing her hands under her head.

"…"

"I need serious help," Kiera muttered, rolling over to pet Crookshanks. It was an idea she'd been mulling over for quite some time, but had never voiced it aloud.

"But seriously, I think that would be the coolest thing ever." She told her cat. "Wouldn't it be cool if it was an actual thing in canon? Forget SuperWhoLock, this would be the crossover of the Fandom world to end all other crossovers!" She looked around. "Just as long as the Twilight doesn't come to light." Living in Forks, Washington had been such a nice experience until Stephanie Meyer had penned that god-awful series.

She pushed herself out from under her covers and walked over to the window, looking up at the stars. She'd long since stopped believing that wishing upon stars got anything for you in life; even Jiminy Cricket couldn't keep that going in her mind forever. However, the idea was so outrageous that she decided to act childish for once and allowed herself to wish. It wouldn't happen anyway.

"Please. Truth, or any Greek god who cares to listen to me right now," she said quietly, "if this wish is at all possible, grant it now, because I think you'd be doing just about every fangirl and fanboy in this universe and timeline something to be very happy about."

She wandered back to her bed, shoving the books off of the pillow and finally going to sleep.

Little did she know that wishes, insignificant though they may seem, can throw the entire universe into chaos and can even come true.

* * *

**A/N: Again so sorry for this... **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am a terrible, no-good really mean author lady. **

**D: I'M SORRY THAT I'M A LAZY BUTT**

**I leave this in it's original form because I don't feel like putting in the actual line break and what I wrote instead to substitute on my Word Document amuses me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural, or anything else that I happen to mention in this story. **

* * *

A slow smirk spread across an ethereal white being's face. _What an interesting wish… _

In all honesty, Truth was extremely bored. The Promised Day was still about a year away, and nothing interesting was really going on. But this wish from an insignificant teenage girl had gotten him thinking. Was it actually within his realm of power to be able to do something about it?

Maybe he should allow her to see what wishes could become.

~~~~~~~LINE BREAK SQUIGGLIES~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiera sat on her porch steps, listening to her music and reading one of the Sherlock Holmes novels. Suddenly, the quiet sound of the TARDIS starting up interrupted her. She sighed and dropped her book, picking up her phone. It was a ringtone she'd found somewhere, and she'd assigned it to one of her friends that liked to call her a lot.

But her phone wasn't ringing. It wasn't coming from her phone at all.

She stood up and walked inside. The TV wasn't on either. _Hmmm… _she thought. _Something weird is going on here._

She walked around the corner of her house. A moment later, she came speed-walking back, sitting back on the porch steps. Kiera's mind had practically shut down, the only thought running through her head being _NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE._

What'd she'd seen shouldn't have been possible. Maybe she was going crazy. She should try to ignore it. But it's a bit hard to ignore when a giant blue box comes teleporting into your carport.

She rubbed her eyes and pinched herself. Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she'd fallen asleep in the warm sun, and it had cooked her brain, so she was hallucinating this entire thing.

"Yeah," Kiera decided aloud as she started back toward the carport. _"_I'm definitely dreaming."

When she got around the side of the house, she almost broke her own nose with how hard she facepalmed.

She was, it turns out, NOT dreaming. There was a giant blue box in her carport.

She leaned against the wall of her house, trying not to pass out. _Why _was the TARDIS _here? _She was grateful her parents wouldn't be home for several weeks; explaining this one would be incredibly difficult.

When the Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS, it was to find a teenage girl slowly banging her head against the side of her house.

"Why… why… _why_?" she was muttering. "Why did he have to come here?"

"Um… excuse me?" the Doctor tried to interrupt the girl's self-induced torture.

She stopped banging her head on the wall, but didn't turn, instead letting herself lean on the wall, her head still her main support. "Why are you here?" she asked.

He scratched his head. "You know, I'm not entirely sure." The Doctor admitted. "I just sort of popped up here."

"I thought you preferred London, not Forks." The girl finally turned to look at him.

Kiera could see, quite clearly, that the Doctor before her was Doctor #10, who, until now, she'd assumed was David Tennant. She could also see that he was giving her a very confused expression.

"How would you know that?" He asked.

"I know more about you then you'd think." She told him. "You're not human, you're a Time Lord, and when people ask for your name you only answer as 'The Doctor'. You have two hearts. You're on your tenth regeneration. You travel around in the TARDIS," (here she pointed at the blue box) "which is a spaceship slash living organism. TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It can travel through both space and time. You usually travel with a companion, although," she moved her head slightly to see into the open door of the TARDIS, "it doesn't appear you have one right now."

"Oh, I do." The Doctor assured Kiera, looking somewhat stunned, "Rose is changing, I think. We were supposed to end up in 1914… what year is it now?"

"It's 2014." Kiera informed him. "You're a century off, Doctor."

"Yeah, I realized that."

"So, how do you know so much about me?" The Doctor questioned.

In response, Kiera held up her keychain, showing the shocked Doctor the TARDIS and sonic screwdriver attachments.

"You're famous here." She said simply. "Actually, you're famous just about everywhere. You have your own TV show, and a fan base. Aaand… you're not supposed to exist, either."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeeeeah… you're only a TV show figure. You look just like David Tennant, the guy who plays you. If I introduced you, you'd look like twins. But we're already on Doctor Number twelve, so something really weird is going on here." Her eyes suddenly widened, and she turned back to the wall, resuming her previous occupation of slamming her head into the wall, much harder this time.

"DEAR GATE, WHY?!" she yelled. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Would you mind not trying to kill yourself and explain to me what's going on?" The Doctor said impatiently.

Kiera put her face in her hands, making her response somewhat muffled. "Well… last night I wished a really weird wish and then today you appear. I think my wish is coming true."

* * *

**Again, I'm terribly mean and lazy. I will try to be more faithful to my updates. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **

**Love you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**:D I updated!**

**I hope you are all appeased. Chapter 3 has arrived! And 'An arm and a leg', I'm sorry, no Ed this chappie. **

* * *

Chapter 3

"So…" the Doctor said slowly… "You are under the absolutely loony impression that several alternate dimensions have converged onto this one… because of a _wish _you made?"

"Look, Doctor, I've explained this to you three times already." Kiera replied impatiently. "Maybe you didn't notice, but my neighbor is staring." She glanced at the garage really quickly. "My parents are going to be several weeks because of a conference in the immensely _fascinating _world of condiments. Would you care to snag Rose and come inside to talk about this more?"

He nodded and dashed into the TARDIS, leaving Kiera reeling behind him. His accent, his personality, his very being was so familiar to her, yet so completely… well… alien, it gave her vertigo.

Shaking her head to clear her brain, Kiera walked into her house, organizing it so that it at least looked mildly clean.

A few minutes later, the Doctor strode in Rose right on his heels. He looked around the house with apparent interest, picking up knick-knacks from the shelves and examining them. Kiera waved at Rose, who smiled back.

"If this theory of yours is correct, who would have possibly granted your wish?" The Doctor asked, now inspecting a small British flag in the pencil cup. "I mean, in the whole of the universe, why you?"

"Doctor…" Rose said warningly.

"No, it's a valid question." Kiera admitted, slumping onto the couch. "I honestly have no idea."

"Well, what we do know is that if it did, in fact, happen, the tear in the space-time continuum would be massive. Almost beyond the repair." The Doctor finally turned toward the room at large.

"Almost… but not quite?" Kiera asked hopefully.

"It depends." The Doctor admitted. "How many universes did you wish into existence?"

"Let's see…" Kiera thought for a moment. "Fullmetal Alchemist, Sherlock, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Supernatural… and of course, Doctor Who… Yeah, I think that's it."

"So… we have our own show?" Rose inquired.

"And merchandise to go with it." Kiera confirmed. "I can show you the stuff I have, if you like…"

"Lead the way!" The Doctor exclaimed, and both he and Rose followed Kiera up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about my room," Kiera apologized as she opened the door to her room. "It's not very clean."

Both the Doctor and Rose stood in the doorway for a minute, observing the massive clutter in front of them. Kiera carefully picked her way through the room, grabbing books from the floor to create some semblance of a path to walk through.

Once the room was slightly less hazardous to walk in, the Doctor walked through and ran his hand over the TARDIS-patterned comforter, taking in the trident on the wall and the silver pocket watch on the bedside table.

"You've got a lot of stuff." He remarked.

"Yes. Yes I do. All pertaining to the fandoms I mentioned downstairs."

Rose waded through the mess to pick up the pocket watch. "What is this, a pentagram?"

"No, it's a hexagram." Kiera walked over and looked at it fondly. "A hexagram with a lion in the middle. It's a state Alchemist pocket watch from Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Well," The Doctor said as he picked up the New York Yankees cap and tried it on, "I think we know why we got pulled off course from 1914. It's this space-time anomaly."

"So… how does one go about fixing a space-time anomaly this gigantic?" Kiera asked in a subdued voice.

"You'll find out in the TARDIS, won't you?"

Kiera stiffened like she'd been shocked. "You mean…" she said slowly, disbelief and excitement lacing her voice, "You mean I _actually _get to go in the TARDIS?!"

"Of course!" The Doctor said. Clearly, that had been obvious to him.

A slow grin spread across Kiera's face, and she laughed. "Just… stand there, I'm going to hug you, alright?"

The Doctor shrugged, and she hugged tightly before letting go and running to the door. She turned to look at the Doctor and Rose. "What are you waiting for?" she cried. "Allons-y!" She ran down the hall, and both Rose and the Doctor could hear her whooping and laughing.

"That's supposed to be my line…" The Doctor mumbled. Rose laughed.

"Come on, Doctor. We'd better get to the TARDIS before she hurts herself."

"As if you're one to talk!" The Doctor retorted, and the two friends bickered companionably down the hallway.

* * *

**Weeeeell? How was it? Drop me a line in the comments! **

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, comin' right atcha! Let's do this! **

* * *

Chapter 4

The two time-traveling companions found the 14-year-old staring at the TARDIS, mouth slightly agape. Stepping around her, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open the TARDIS. He and Rose moved into the blue box, leaving Kiera to cautiously peer inside. Her mouth dropped open.

She watched as Rose and the Doctor started pushing buttons and pulling levers on the oversized control panels. Little lights blinked everywhere, and yes, it was much bigger on the inside then it was on the outside.

The Doctor glanced over at Kiera, still standing uncertainly outside the door. "Come on, then!" he said impatiently. Nodding slightly, Kiera stepped inside, trying to take it all in as she closed the door behind her.

"Wow…" she breathed. "I never thought I'd get to be here…" She didn't have much time to appreciate the TARDIS, though, before it suddenly lurched violently to the left, causing Kiera to stumble over her own feet. She grabbed onto a rail to support herself as the TARDIS moved again, causing her to grab with her other hand and hang on for dear life.

Slowly, the shaking stopped, until Kiera was able to stand on her own again. She carefully walked over to the control panel, looking at the displays.

"I can't make heads or tails of this." She admitted finally. "Where are we?"

"Well, I don't think I'm the only intellect needed to solve this problem," the Doctor admitted. "So I thought we'd visit an expert, seeing as how he exists now."

"That didn't answer the question, Doctor." Rose sighed.

"We are currently outside the address of 221B Baker Street."

A grin started to split Kiera's face in half, accompanied by a dawning look of comprehension and anticipation. "Oh, this is going to be _priceless."_

"Why?" Rose asked curiously.

"Sherlock is going to hate the Doctor so much!" Kiera said gleefully. "I can't wait to see this argument!"

The Doctor looked perturbed for a moment before shaking his head and opening the TARDIS door, Kiera and Rose close behind.

The three of them walked up to the door of 221B and knocked. The friendly, if somewhat frazzled, Mrs. Hudson opened it. Kiera gave a small squeak of recognition but was ignored. From inside, the sound of a violin faintly echoed out the door.

"'Allo, there!" The Doctor said brightly. "We were wondering if Mr. Holmes was in. I'd like to have a word."

"Oh," It was quite clear that she'd had to deal with people like them far too often for her liking. "He's occupied with something right now."

"Um…Mrs. Hudson?" Kiera said in a small voice. Everyone turned to look at her, and Mrs. Hudson seemed taken aback by her American accent. "With all due respect, I'm pretty sure whatever Mr. Holmes is doing can wait. This is a matter that could possibly change our world for the worse. Please," she implored, "Just tell him that. If he doesn't come, we'll go elsewhere."

Mrs. Hudson gave Kiera a long look before raising her eyebrows at the Doctor. Clearly, she didn't trust the word of a teenaged girl. To her surprise, he nodded seriously. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded an affirmative and withdrew.

"Sherlock?" She called as she moved up the stairs. Very faintly, Kiera heard the squeak of a violin string as he set the instrument down. They could not, however, hear the famous detective's words.

Meanwhile, the Doctor raised his eyebrow at Kiera. "You know of others?"

Without looking, Kiera responded. "In the extremely likely situation that Sherlock won't help, yes, there are some people we should try and recruit. Of course, we'd probably need to recruit them anyway. Let's see about Sherlock and not worry about them for the time being, though."

"No, it's not Lestrade, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson said patiently. "For goodness sake, you're playing your violin, not on a case! You can spare a few minutes of time."

There was a short pause as Holmes spoke.

"I don't care if you doubt it will be mentally stimulating. Hear the people out!"

She bustled back down the stairs. "I think he can spare a few minutes." She looked somewhat annoyed, but it wasn't at the threesome.

They climbed the stairs to the room at the top of the stairs. Kiera nervously twisted her hair over her ear as the door opened to reveal Sherlock Homes, staring at them with a bored, disinterested expression.

"Good mornin'!" The Doctor exclaimed. "We've got to a bit of a problem."

"If you've lost your cat, you can go bother Lestrade at Scotland Yard." Holmes said in a voice as equally bored as his face.

"Erm…no." The Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm afraid it's quite a bit more urgent than a lost cat or family member."

"And you think that I'll be interested?"

"If you're not, then there's something seriously wrong with you."

Sherlock arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Meanwhile, both Rose and Kiera were watching the exchange like it was an extremely interesting tennis match. Rose looked apprehensive, Kiera excited.

"Yes, really." How do you feel about time-travel?" The Doctor asked.

"A trivial notion. Time is strictly cause-to-effect, and in between that the idea is impossible."

"Well, most people assume that time is strictly cause to effect," The Doctor began, and Kiera began bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation. "But if you look at it from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbley-wobbly, timey-wimey… stuff."

"Excuse me, what?" It was finally the time for Holmes to actually sound confused, and this fact sent Kiera into a badly covered laughing fit. Sherlock glared at her, and she made an enormous effort to straighten her face, her nostrils flaring with the effort, her lips trembling as they pressed firmly into a line.

The Doctor chuckled lightly at Kiera before turning back to Holmes. "If you just come into my TARDIS, I'm sure we can talk about his more."

Mr. Holmes was now eyeing the Doctor cautiously as though he was under the impression that he was in the presence of a madman. "I don't think I will."

"Oh, good lord." The Doctor sighed. Grabbing the startled Sherlock Holmes by the hand, the Doctor charged down the stairs, scaring Mrs. Hudson.

"Was that really necessary?!" Both Kiera and Rose cried, running after him.

The two of them managed to get into the TARDIS before the door completely closed, and came inside to see Sherlock staring at his surroundings, clearly struggling to keep his disinterested expression in place.

"I'm really very sorry about him." Sherlock turned to see Kiera staring at him with some mixture of awe, amusement, and exasperation. "He's a bit weird, but I guess we'll both get used to him."

Sherlock trained his eyes on Kiera observing her posture, her eye movement, and everything that she did, quickly deducing everything about her. Her parents sold condiments (she had a small amount of ketchup under her fingernail), her favorite color was blue (even a novice could figure it out, as she wore almost entirely blue), and she clearly wasn't getting enough sleep, although she covered it up fairly well. Her posture suggested that she was uncomfortable or unused to her surroundings. However, he couldn't figure out why she seemed to know him.

"You haven't been here long." Holmes decided. "And you seem to know me, but I cannot recall ever meeting or seeing you before. Who are you?"

"My name's Kiera Riley. Yeah, I know of you. I'm going to wait 'till a couple more people get here to explain, though. I'd rather not explain my… ah… _slip-up_ 6 separate times. Maybe two or three. And yeah, this is only my second time in the TARDIS."

"It travels through time and space," the Doctor called from the control board. "The TARDIS can go anywhere!"

"You learn to work around the spastic side." Kiera told Sherlock before walking off to confer with the Doctor.

* * *

**A/N: wow…. That chapter was super long. I wouldn't expect it in the future… but… you know what, screw it, don't even expect a certain chapter length anymore. The first three chapters were short to the point of me questioning whether it was even a proper chapter. Now that chapter was practically exactly my standards for a full-length fanfic chapter (3 Word Document pages) so… I'm just going to write until it feels like the chapter should be over. It could be 1 Word page. It could be 5. So sorry if that bugs you.**

**Arm and a Leg, I do believe your moment will come soon. ;D **

**Love you all! 3**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **


End file.
